


to have us back

by vannral



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-War, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: They have won. The War is over. Bodhi looks for Cassian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is short and sappy and I love them.

Bodhi’s ready to pass out. Exhaustion weighs heavily on him, he can barely keep his eyes open, but this moment is _historical,_ it’s _their_ victory, the _Emperor is dead,_ and _Vader’s dead,_ and they’ve _won, and he needs to keep awake and find Cassian –_

Because Cassian is here, he _has_ to be, Bodhi would’ve heard if Cassian had –

_No, he’s alive –_

     “Pilot Rook! Pilot Rook!” someone tries to get his attention, but Bodhi’s nerves are frayed, he can barely _focus_ on anything else, but peering over the poor man’s shoulder to the crowd, and _wait,_ he can see _Chewbacca,_ and that’s the General –

And that’s –

Bodhi’s heart nearly stops.

_It’s Cassian._

Joy and relief explode like a hand grenade in his rib cage, and he stutters: “I’m so sorry, I – I gotta go - !” And he dives into the crowd, dodges, _runs_ and shouts: “Cassian! _Cassian!”_

The captain whirls around upon hearing his name, his dark eyes scanning the mass under knitted eyebrows, and he’s _okay, he’s alive,_ and Bodhi can pin-point the exact second when Cassian sees him. 

His hardened weary expression melts, becomes _naked_ with utter relief, and the corners of his eyes crinkle, and he runs toward him, and Bodhi _throws_ himself at Cassian, desperately clinging onto him, burying his face into the crook of Cassian’s neck, he’s warm and _alive –_

_“Bodhi!_ Bodhi _– “_

     “ – you’re okay, you’re _alive, we won – “_

     “ – we _did,_ are you okay? Look at me, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Cassian draws back without letting go, just so he can look at Bodhi – and his gaze _drinks_ him in, like he’s been _starving, dying,_ and Bodhi almost _flushes,_ but he shakes his head, rests their foreheads together. 

     “No, no, I’m fine – I’m okay, what about you?”

     “In one piece, _c’mere – “_

Cassian pulls Bodhi into a fierce kiss, open-mouthed and messy, and Bodhi melts against him, reaching to comb his fingers into Cassian’s hair. They kiss, like they’ve done a thousand times; familiar, easy with practise, but this time it’s absolutely _desperate,_ meeting with each change in angles, chasing after each other, reluctant to let go.

     “I love you”, Bodhi manages to choke out, his breathing shallow, painful. It almost sounds like a sob. “I love you, okay – “

     “I know”, Cassian murmurs, his voice rough, low. “I know, and I love you, too. So much.”

Bodhi laughs wetly, pressing his forehead against Cassian’s. “Can we – can we go somewhere nice and warm and – and just – just take a break?”

Cassian’s eyes go soft, glowing brown and golden in the light. He cradles Bodhi’s face, brushes underneath his eyes with his thumbs. “You know what, I would not argue with that.” He kisses Bodhi again, slowly and sweetly.

     They have all the time in the world left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
